The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachinery, and more specifically, to axial retention of rotating segments of the turbomachinery.
A variety of turbomachines, such as compressors and turbines, include rotary blades. For example, a turbine, such as a gas turbine or a steam turbine, may include a plurality of rotary blades coupled to a rotor. Similarly, a compressor may include a plurality of rotary blades coupled to a rotor. A gas turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. In each type of turbomachine, a retention system may be utilized to ensure the rotary blades remain coupled to the rotor. However, these retention systems may be complex, making the assembly and/or disassembly of the rotary blades from the rotor complex.